Through all the Tears
by YoSnickers
Summary: Set in season 7, Sara gets her gift from Grissom but gets upset, Nick is there for her. SNickers, NS.


**Title: **Title

**Claim: **Season 7 (Combo)

**Prompt: **T4, P002 (Tears)

**Rating: **

**Word Count: **

**Summary: **Sara's gift from Grissom makes Sara wonder if there is still something between the two worth keeping.

**Warnings: **Season 7 (7x12), Snickers, references to GSR

**Disclaimer: **Everything here belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis and all the rest of there rightful owners, which will be a good thing for most of you, cus if they were mine, the fit guys (Nick, Warrick and Greg) Would walk around with no shirts on and Nick would work more cases with Sara and the GSR thing will end!

(Sorry GSR fans, and the other fans of the guys I didn't mention I wanted walking around with no shirt on.)

_Ramble over, back to the fic, enjoy!_

Sara was sat on the long bench, which stretched from one end to the other, in the locker room.

She had just picked up a package, sent by Grissom, at reception. It was placed between her legs with the lid still on; she was about to take the lid of to see what was inside when her brain started to boggle over what could possibly be in it, she always liked to guess what was in it before she opened it, but this gift was from Grissom, someone who has the most amazing mind, but can be very confusing to understand.

Normally she would open the paper to be greeted by another one of Grissom's bug books.

She slowly took the lid of, taking in the contents of the box, there was paper and…

What was that? A Stick!

She was right Grissom can be unpredictable, but normally with him there was a message behind these strange gifts, something so out of the blue, like the quotes that pop up at inappropriate moments.

That's it, some how this has to be related somehow to one of Grissom's favourite quotes, maybe something related to a butterfly.

She looked back down into the box and saw a piece if paper, she lifted it up in the hope to find something underneath but she found nothing.

She felt tears starting to sting in the corner of her eyes threatening to fall. She couldn't understand why she could cry over something so stupid, maybe it was so stupid that it was sad, a phone call would have been better than this.

That was when she let the tears fall, hoping no one would walk in.

A few moments later she was still sitting there, when Nick entered the room. Sara tried to dry her eyes before Nick looked over to her, but she was too late, he had seen her trying to hide her tears along with the box as she fumbled trying to get it in her locker.

Nick was concerned about Sara but knew not to push her when she was upset, he just waited for her to say something or do something to allow him to speak.

She knew Nick would want to know what was wrong but also knew that he wouldn't say anything unless she wanted to talk, at this moment Sara needed to talk about what she had received as she still hadn't quite understood why she had received it.

"Hey Nick?" She quietly asked.

"Yeah" He answered opening his locker and taking out a clean shirt.

Sara slowly turned to look at Nick who was undoing the buttons on his shirt.

She leant on her locker.

"Did you get anything from Grissom?"

Nick looked puzzled; he took his mucky shirt off and put the clean one on, closing his locker and walking over to Sara.

"Nope, why you ask, you get something?" He questioned, trying not to sound too interested.

"Well if you call a stick something, I guess I did." She said the tears again building in her eyes.

Shock crossed Nick's face, a stick!

"He got you a stick!" He shouted rather to loudly.

"Well it's sort of a stick, with something that looks like a cocoon stuck on it." She replied, a tear uncontrollably slipping from her eye.

"Hay, it can't be that bad, can I have a look." Nick said, his voice full of emotion, upset because Sara was crying, and angry because it was Grissom that was causing it.

Sara turned back to her locker taking the box out of it and giving it too Nick. He lifted off the lid to find the strangest, so called 'gift' he'd ever seen.

"So there's no hidden meaning behind this, something only Grissom and you would understand?"

"Not that I can think off." Sara's tears were now falling freely.

Nick but the box on the bench, and pulled Sara into an embrace, wiping away the falling tear.

"Come on Sar, when Grissom comes back, ask him about it, it's Grissom after all, none of us know what he's really thinking."

Sara pulled back, "That's it Nick, I don't know what he is thinking, I don't think I ever have, since we having being going out, me and you haven't even worked a case together, we haven't hung out before or after shift, I miss all that, and that's because of Grissom, he sees you as a threat, he only wants me to look after him when he's old, someone young who can still bring in money when he can't, someone who will look after those stupid bugs of his when he's too old to get of his fat butt." When she had finished she leant back into Nick's embrace.

The last bit of Sara's statement made Nick giggle.

"You know my doors always open to you Sar, whenever you wanna talk, I'm on the other end of the phone."

Nick could feel Sara smile against his shoulder.

"Thanks Nick, you're a great friend."

Nick released Sara; she closed her locker and grabbed the box, chucking it in the bin on the way out, shortly followed by Nick who still had a smile on his face.


End file.
